


the type of boy to call his mother

by quietmillennial



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Gen, Multi, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietmillennial/pseuds/quietmillennial
Summary: Just a super angsty one shot. Jaspidwen in the background, screaming sins of this racoon and her trash.





	the type of boy to call his mother

The room is cold as David looks up at the hulking leviathan, face dark, light only touching the mad wisps of ginger from his head. His hand reaches and grips David's throat. He can't move and he can't scream. He just watches helplessly as he's flung across the room like doll. There is no pain, only acceptance and a familiar numbness. Until of course, he looks up to find a small redheaded woman, still on the floor. Hauntingly pale, as blood pools on the concrete from her wounds.

David screams.

Gwen and Jasper jump as the frail body hidden between them flails, lashing against the sheets and lovers that held him. Gwen jumps from the bed and races out of the room as Jasper tries to wrangle David from the sheets. As soon as Jasper's hands reach him, he shouts and strikes against him.

Jasper's used to this however, and holds his breath and composure as he drags his screaming partner out of the covers and back unto the bed, trying to sooth him desperately.

"Davey, I'm here. It's okay, I'm right here. It's not real, it's not real, it's not real. David, you're safe, I promise."

Slowly, David stops fighting and begins to quake as he bitterly weeps. Jasper gingerly takes David in his arms, watching for signs that he would retaliate, but finds none, and cages him against his chest. He rocks David back and forth, because he doesn’t know what else to do. As he weeps, Jasper hushes him, promises that his dream isn’t real.

Gwen walks back into the room with with a cup of steaming tea in one hand and David’s phone in the other. David finally begins to compose himself, promising that he’s okay as he takes his phone, dialing the first number in his contacts.

It rings four times. Then, a quiet, tired voices calls out between the weak connection.

“Davey?”

David sighs, heavy with relief, finally taking the cup with a nod of appreciation toward Gwen. “Hi, Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at quietmillennial on Tumblr!


End file.
